pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic CampaignxKiraki Line Special (November 6, 2016)
Meganee: Welcome viewers to a Galactic Campaign and Kiraki Line special program. Featuring SHiMer from Kiraki Line and Prism Force from Galactic Campaign. Sumire: 1,2... Prism Force: Unlocking dreams beyond the galaxy, Prism Force here! SHiMer: And! The sparkling girls, SHiMer here! Sumire: I'm pretty excited for this program since we, Prism Force, will be working with SHiMer for once. Right, Mizuki? Mizuki: Yep! It's really exciting! Mikan: By the way, how have you girls been, nano? Shion: We've been working hard, doing great. Ichigo: Okay, shall we first head to our news segment, satsu? Mikan: Don't mind, nano. Yayoi: News before anything not serious. Hikari: Yep yep! Ichigo: Then let's get the news segment rolling. ---- Mizuki: Right! We'll be starting off! Those who follow KirakiLine may already know, in each volume we reveal a new member of our new team, Prism8! Hikari: But... It's a little hard since this is a collab program, so we'll interview two members in our next volume! Chiharu: Right, the member we're revealing in this volume and the next will both be joining us for twice the fun! Look forward to it! Jewlie: Then, let's go ahead and reveal the girl next to Mizuki in our photo... Hikari: It's Yuzuki! Mizuki: She's the past version of me, who agreed to join our team. She is quite shy though, but I'm sure you've seen her around before ^^ Shion: That concludes our news for today. Sumire: Okay. Our turn. Prism Force will be releasing a music video for our single com@t connect and Seizon Honnou Valkyria. Ichigo: Don't forget com@t connect's release date, January 14, 2017. Mikan: Our music video for com@t connect is filmed in Galileo's parking garage while Seizon Hennou Valkyria's music video is animated not filmed. Akane: Yes, and I get an anime opening vibe here. Sumire: Well, unlike SHiMer's Prism8 announcement. We have nothing else to say as news. Mizuki: The next corner will be a shiritori game, originally from Galactic Campaign! Andddddddd... This time, if none of us make a mistake in the first round, the producers will treat us to free sweets! Everyone: Yay! ---- Sumire: As always, I'll start. Bright (ブライト) Mizuki: Triangle (トライアングル) Ichigo: Runa (るな). Former member of Prism☆Mates, satsu. Mikan: Summer (夏/なつ), nano~ Shion: Tsugoushidai (都合次第/つごうしだい) Akane: Likes (いいね) Klara: Cat (猫/ねこ) Hikari: Kodomo (こども) Sango: Peach (桃/もも) Yurika: Hello (もしもし) Chiharu: Tail (尻尾/しっぽ) Ann: Polka Dot (ポルカドット) Layla: Friend (友達/ともだち) Chiharu: Map (地図/ちず) Miele: It's unfair (ずるいよ) Yayoi: Pleasured to meet you (よろしくお願いします) Nozomi: Sumo (すも) Jewlie: Forest (森/もり) Sumire: (sighs) That was a good round. Mizuki: We passed! We're looking forward to the sweets Mr. Producer! Ann: Now, let's get to the next segment. Yayoi: The most not serious of all segments. Nozomi: No!! (hides) Ann: Kiraki Line's Heart Pounding Copying Corner. Hikari: Yep! In this corner, we have to do pretend to be another idol, and continue until the bell rings. Sometimes we get interesting match-ups... We were told about our parts before the start, so let's get copying! ---- Mizuki: Pippi Poppi pu! Pinon-pippi! Pop idol-pipi! Pinon is the Princess of the Stars-pippi! Yoroshiku-pippi! Shion: *Complains then finally gets up xD* Mikan-nano. I'm hungry-nano. Hikari: Hi! Manaka Laala-desu! Yoroshiku no Kashikoma! Chiharu: Tension Relax~ Leona West... N-Nice to meet you. Jewlie: Super cool butterfly, Junon! Ichigo: Tension Max!! It's Dorothy West!! Today is such a wonderful day! Right, Reona? Sumire: Designer of PriPara, Hojo Cosmo. Leave it to cosmic. Yurika: Hojo Sophy....pushuu...red flash. Ann: Pop, step, get you~ Minami Mirei, pri~ Nozomi: Dadadavinci~ Kiki Ajimi coming through! Yoroshcrayon~ Mikan: 十人十色 (Junintoiro) Todo Sion. Igo yoroshku. Miele: The greatest prince, Shikyoin Hibiki. Yayoi: Rereiihi~ Midorikaze Fuwari. Klara: Kanopero~ It's Kanon. Layla: Hi!! I'm Jewlie! I wish to see every idol shine. Sango: Kashikomarinasai! Lower your head in Tsukikawa Chiri's presence. Akane: Ah! I've been looking for this peacock everywhere. Hikari: We interrupt this program to translate. "Juunintoiro" translates to many people with many minds, in other words, lots of people with different ideas in the room ^^ Mizuki/Pinon: Pippi pappi pu! *Annoys Miele/Hibiki on purpose xD* Shion/Mikan: I need a pork bun-nano ;-; Hikari/Laala: This is bad! I need to get Red Flash! *Runs off* Chiharu/Leona: If Dorothy says so! Jewlie: *Stands there posing with those nico nico nii fingers xD* Nozomi/Ajimi: Dadadavinci~ *also annoys Miele/Hibiki by gobing and drawing graffiti) Miele/Hibiki: Argh!! ANDOU!!! Klara/Kanon: (gives Sion/Mikan pork bun coz there is no Aroma to give her any xD) Yurika/Sophy: (continues pushuuing xD) Ann/Mirei: Laala, be quick, pri! Sophy needs her red flash, pri! Akane/Pepper: (imagines Hikari/Laala as a rabbit and hungrily follows her) Sumire/Cosmo: (looks around Jewlie/Junon) Cosmic inspiration (randomly grabs a notebookand starts to draw xD) Sango/Chiri: Is this how you treat someone of high status? Disrespectful?! Mizuki/Pinon: *Continues with her gobi* Shion/Mikan: Thank you-nano *Starts eating* Hikari/Laala: KYA!!!!!!!!! *Runs back at lightning speed with Red Flash and hides behind Mirei* Mirei help me! Pepper's trying to eat me! Jewlie/Junon: I did not give you permission to sketch me now, did I? Miele/Hibiki: I better get out of here... (goes backstage) Sumire/Cosmos: A cosmic new design by Hojo Cosmo. Akane/Pepper: You think I can't catch a little rabbit like you. What's this? (looks at Ann/Mirei) A house cat as an additional meal! Ann/Mirei: Pri!! (pulls Yurika/Sophy) House cat, pri? Laala, bring the Red Flash, let's get out of here, pri! Akane/Pepper: (chases SoLaMi Smile xD) Ichigo/Dorothy: Reona, look! Pepper is chasing SoLaMi Smile. Mizuki/Pinon: *Chases Hibiki xD* Shion/Mikan: Count me in! I'm still hungry-nano! *Also chases SoLaMi SMILE xD* Hikari/Laala: Puts a Red Flash in Sophie's mouth* Chiharu/Leona: Will they be alright...? Miele/Hibiki: NO! (starts to run away from Mizuki/Pinon xD) Ichigo/Dorothy: With them being chased, we have a lot of time to beat them off, right Sion? Mikan/Sion: *nods* Yurika/Sophy: (goes to Cool Mode) Have you been good my little cagebirds? Ann/Mirei: Obviously NO, pri! (grabs Yurika/Sophy) Akane/Pepper: (continues to chase them) Klara/Kanon: Geez, I wonder where they're going. Oh, kanopero. Mizuki/Pinon: Pippi? *Runs up to Kanon and loses interest in Hibiki xD* Chiharu/Leona: If Dorothy says so ^^ Hikari/Laala: RUN!!!!!!!!!! Jewlie/Junon: *Continues her posing xD* Klara/Kanon: Hello, Pinon! Miele/Hibiki: Finally, I can rest in peace (xD) Ann/Mirei: Pri (runs xD) Yurika/Sophy: (goes to Fancy Mode) pushuuu~ Akane/Pepper: (drools and chases SoLaMi xD) Mizuki/Pinon: Kanon-pippi! Hikari/Laala: Already?! *Gives another Red Flash* Shion/Mikan: *Eats it instead* Hikari/Laala: AH! Mikan-chan, you can't do that! Sango/Chiri: (magically appears in front of them) Zugatakai! Yurika/Sophy: Pushuu~ Shion/Mikan: Gel? Hikari/Laala: Mou! *Throws another one into Sophie's mouth* Yurika/Sophy: Thank you, Laala~ Sango/Chiri: Ugh!! How dare all of you ignore me!!! Hikari/Laala: Thank goodness... Akane/Pepper: (drools) Time for my snack!! Hikari/Laala: KYA!!!!!! *Runs and crashes into Mikan/Shion* Mikan/Sion: Laala, where did you come from? (xD) Ichigo/Dorothy: Eh?!! I thought you're being chased by... Akane/Pepper: FOUND YA!!! (xD) Hikari/Laala: *Hides behind Mikan/Shion* Chiharu/Leona: Daijoubu? Akane/Pepper: (stops as she sees Chiharu/Reona) Mikan/Sion: (just stands still) Chiharu/Leona: W-What? Shion/Mikan: *Walks up to Klara/Kanon* I'm still hungry... Klara/Kanon: I found a lot of pork buns in Ann's shop! Help yourself ^^ Ann: What?! (goes back to being Mirei) Sh-she stopped, pri?! xD Ichigo/Dorothy: Amazing, Reona!! Yayoi/Fuwari: Memememee~ (chases one of Sango's goats) Shion/Mikan: Y-Yay... (Thinks) How much longer is this going on for... Chiharu/Leona: I-It's nothing special ^^" Hikari/Laala: Finally... Sango/Chiri: Zugatakai! You've been ignoring me for quite a long time and that makes me mad! Hikari/Laala: K-Kashikoma! *Bows down* Producers: Okay, if your name is Mizuki, Shion, Mikan, Nozomi or Klara, you can stop and return to your seats. Ichigo/Dorothy: Why?!! Sango/Chiri: Hmph, no complaints. Yayoi/Fuwari: Everyone watch out. A goat stampede is coming up ahead. Chiharu/Leona: Dorothy, relax ^^ Jewlie/Junon: We shall handle the goat stampede cooly. Hikari/Laala: *Still on the floor xD* Ichigo/Dorothy: Goat stampede? EH?!!! (a herd of goats came xD) Hikari/Laala: R-Run! Yayoi/Fuwari: Uhm, goat-san, please stop. Meemee meemee. Sango/Chiri: I must get out of here before those herd of goats get to my precious appearance. Ichigo/Dorothy: Mou!! Fuwari stop them!!! Hikari/Laala: That's right! H-Hurry! Jewlie/Junon: *Grabs Sango/Chiri* The diamond dust will blow you back here. Sumire/Cosmo: How to cosmic stop goats...(reads a book)...Feed them grass. Yayoi/Fuwari: Feed them grass? Right! To Sango's farm. Mizuki: (In the background) Where did these goats even come from? Hikari/Laala: Kashikoma! (@Sango's Farm) Klara: (also in the bg) I thought we hired only four goats... Yayoi/Fuwari: Mr. and Mrs. Yagichi-san! Please allow us to feed these goats in your grasslands for a while. Sango's Parents: Uh, okay.. (Now the goats calmed down) Yayoi/Fuwari: Mission complete, meemee. Mizuki/Laala: Yay! We did it! Producers ring the bell Sumire: Finally!! That was done. Sango: Now I felt bad for Chiri-san. Klara: But that was fun, right? ---- Sumire: It's great to host the program with you people. Ichigo: Hope someday we can have another one. Chiharu: Definitely. We're all looking forward to it ^^ Sumire: So, we'll see you next time... Mizuki: On KirakiLine or Galactic Campaign! All: Bye! Category:KirakiLine Category:Ivanly912 Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Roleplays